


in my hands

by legalityQueen



Series: legend of zelda oneshots [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Internal Monologue, after the ending - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalityQueen/pseuds/legalityQueen





	in my hands

* :･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ it’s been a long journey, hasn’t it?

really, it’s been a few years since we left that life behind. since you and i finally killed the beast, reunited me with my body, and restored the spirit tracks. i still remember the feeling after the sun set on that final night. your hand was in mine, and it felt warm. 

i felt safe, with you holding me so. 

and it took me awhile to get used to my body again, too! after the rush of that battle, that is. you have no idea how many times i forgot to open a door before trying to walk through it in the castle. teacher thought i was quite silly, but he never believed me about my time as a spirit! he likely thinks it’s all some extended joke of mine. 

he continued to teach me, until my adulthood. i’m seventeen now, officially come-of-age! which means i can finally take my place as the queen of new hyrule. i’ve always been a bit of a substitute leader, but my caretakers typically had to keep the peace and pacify the kingdom while they waited for me to grow up. but now, even teacher doesn’t have to watch over me anymore. these decisions will be all my own. 

you’ve continued with your engineering, of course, and i’m so happy to see you follow your dreams. i always did feel bad for sweeping you into such a dangerous quest right as you could begin conducting trains, but at least everything worked out in the end. you never complained, which always left me wondering. why did you go to such lengths to help me? especially after i was so rude to you in the beginning? at first i thought it might have been because of my royalty, but i eventually learned that wasn’t why. it was just because you cared. you wanted to help, whether in protecting me, or in saving our whole kingdom. 

sometimes, i hear train whistles from the outskirts of castle town, and it reminds me of you. like a flash of lightning, i remember our journey. not in a scary or regretful way, but in one that inspires me. it gives me the strength to continue on, especially in hard times. those memories have helped me so much in growing into the person i am now. 

sure, i’m a little bit nervous about becoming queen. i know i’ll make my own mistakes, and come across plenty of difficult decisions and sleepless nights. but they’ll make the rest of my happiness and time as a ruler worth it in comparison. i plan on placing a new importance on the spirit tracks, to help keep what happened to us from ever happening again. 

i still remember the feeling after the sun set on that final night. now, i hope new hyrule will feel as safe in my hands as i felt in yours.


End file.
